Marion
Queen Marion (also called ' Queen Mariam' or Queen Miriam) is the biological mother of Daphne and Bloom, the wife of King Oritel, and the Queen of planet Domino. By the end of Season 6, she becomes Thoren's mother-in-law. Appearance Marion bears a strong resemblance to her daughter Bloom; with long wavy red hair and a tall, thin frame. Her eyes are bright green. She wears her hair in long tendrils falling down from a large, ornate updo surrounded by a strand of beads and a three-pointed crown. She also wears very faint green eyeshadow, almost the same shade of light green as the kirtle of her dress. Marion is only seen in one main outfit, other than her warrior garb in the Book of Destiny. Her royal attire is comprised of a long dress in two shades of green, a pink corset bodice with dark pink or purple patterns on the front, green and pink shoulder plates, and an elegant whitish pink fur cape that also seems to double as a boa at the front. Marion - Artwork.jpg Personality Not much is known about Marion's personality beyond the brief airtime she has had in both movies and her short (mostly cameo) appearances in the series. She looks to be a very calm and demure queen, who has a lot of love for her family and her kingdom. Pre-Series It is unknown who among Marion and Oritel was the heir to the throne of Domino since it is unknown who among them was born in the royal family of Domino and who in another family. She and Oritel were presumably brought together by an arranged marriage, which (revealed in the second movie) is a long upheld tradition in the Domino royal family. However, she also mentioned that she and Oritel used to meet like Bloom and Sky when they were younger, which might mean that it was a love marriage as well. She later gave birth to Daphne around age twenty, and Bloom. Marion and Oritel protected Domino and the Magic Dimension from a great evil, and formed the Company of Light that she was part of along with her husband Oritel and her friends Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin and Hagen. They fought the Ancestral Witches who wanted to acquire the Dragon's Flame. During the final battle, Marion and Oritel were led to believe that their daughters had been killed, and they imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension. They were about to win against the Ancestral Witches since the Vortex of Dark Energy was sucking them, but the Ancestral Witches grabbed Oritel and sucked him in with them. His sword was about to be sucked in too, so Marion decided to seal herself in the sword to be with him and a wave of negative energy from Obsidian froze Domino completely. Their devastation at having seemingly lost both their daughters could also have weakened them in the last battle. After the battle with the Ancestral Witches, she was kept in Oritel's sword for eighteen years in Obsidian. Series |-|Season 5= In the fifth season, Oritel and Marion were seen for the first time, not counting flashbacks from the first three seasons. In "Test of Courage," she joins the rest of the Domino royal family in giving a celebration for the kingdom's return, and for Sky's bravery in helping to restore Domino in the first movie. It also becomes apparent in this episode, that Marion is an excellent swordswoman, and very agile and skilled in combat. |-|Season 6= In the "Inspiration of Sirenix", Marion and her husband, King Oritel, were seen celebrating Daphne's return. In "Mythix", Marion and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= After Bloom discovered who and where her parents were, she set out to save them. Bloom, along with Sky and their friends, saved them both. Soon after Domino was restored to its original splendor, Marion released herself from Oritel's sword, and the two reunited with their daughters. In the end, Oritel promised Bloom that, although they were not there for the first part of her life, they promised to be there for the rest. Marion, finally having contact with Bloom, said that Bloom was a beautiful princess, her little girl, a precious daughter with a good heart and a strong will. |-|Magical Adventure= Marion returns for a more relevant role in the second Winx Club movie, Magical Adventure. She, Oritel, Bloom, and Daphne return as the ruling royal family of Domino, newly restored in the first movie. This film provides a glimpse into Marion's personality as a wife and mother. Being a woman of royal bearing, she appears always calm and level-headed. She follows her husband Oritel very affectionately but is very much her own person in the relationship. With her children (mainly Bloom) Marion is very loving and supportive, comforting her in times of grief, and allowing her space to live her own life, whereas Oritel is a bit more overbearing and traditional. She also appears a bit more rational than her husband; in training Bloom to be a good princess and future Queen, Marion remembers that Mike and Vanessa understand Bloom and the life she has lived, and therefore does not try to rush her into royal life. Comics |-|#97: The Dark Dimension= |-|#100: The Stone of Memories= |-|#130: An Unforgettable Party= Magical Abilities Marion was defined as being incredibly powerful, even if it is unknown whether she is just a fairy like Bloom or if she had also been a Nymph of Magix like her daughter Daphne had been. She has never been shown with wings. Marion could also have powers of the Dragon's Flame as it has never been revealed in the show who among Marion and Oritel used to be the Keeper of the Dragon Fire before Daphne although it is known that Oritel's sword obtained its power from the Dragon Flame. Marion has demonstrated her powers three times, when she transformed Bloom's outfit by magic into an appropriate horse riding one, when she was fighting in a vision of the story of the Company of Light when Bloom entered The Obsidian Circle and also during that vision when Marion used her magic to put herself in the sword of king Oritel. Trivia *Marion and Morgana are similar in that both their kingdoms were destroyed and they were both sealed in another realm at about the same time, and their respective daughters released them after many long years. *Marion's Nickelodeon voice actress, Larisa Oleynik, also voices Icy. *'"Marion"' or "Mariam" is a name derived from the Biblical name Maria (Mary), itself derived from the name "Maryam" in Islamic beliefs. **"Mariam", or "Miryam" is a Hebrew name of confused meaning, and may mean "Wished-For Child", "Bitter", "Rebellious" or "Strong Waters". One hypothesis is that the name originates from the Ancient Egyptian word "Myr", meaning "Beloved", or "Mr", meaning "Love", or that is was the way the Ancient Hebrews had spelled the name "Meritamen" or "Merit-Amun", meaning "Beloved of the God Amun". Other forms of the name include Miryam, Maryam, Miriam, Maria, Mira and Miri. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Domino Category:Fairies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Company of Light Category:Bloom Category:Minor Characters Category:Daphne Category:Dragon Flame Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Comics